The Soulmate
by ArgentumPane
Summary: Soulmate!AU Tsuna never gave a long thought about his soul mark before, what more of his soul mate? Rated T for swearing. Featuring MaleXOC.


Disclaimer: Do I even need to explain this? Characters belongs to their rightful owner.

~ / ~

Tsuna never really thought about it before. Soul mates. Bah. _Like who would want me anyway_ , was his thoughts before. He was no-good, nobody wants him. Heck, everybody practically doesn't give a damn. Sure, half of the population (give or take) have their soul mates' mark – which include words or sentences – but the other half doesn't, so it wasn't much of a big deal for him.

Also, part of the reason was Kyoko doesn't have a soul mark. Well, not that it matters anymore, he kinda.. 'moved on' from her so they were best friends now.

Now, don't go into thinking that Tsuna never – like _never, ever_ – thought of his soul mark before. Of course he did, I mean, who doesn't? It was the talk of everyone, having a mark or not. People never really paid attention to them that _much_ , but there were a few that is obsessed with them.

One was Gokudera.

Surprising? Not really. What was shocking though is when he found out that Takeshi is his soul mate. Nearly destroyed the school, that guy. It was the only time when he was _glad_ HIbari was _there_. He didn't want the head prefect coming after his head for the rest of his life, thank you very much.

Aside from Gokudera and Takeshi, only Lambo has a soul mark and, well, Tsunayoshi himself. Though he was pretty sure Xanxus and Squalo has them too. Enma as well. Fuuta and Basil. Byakuran and Shouichi. Dino have them as well. And did he already mentioned Reborn?

Pretty sure that _'Fuck you!'_ on his arm was not tattooed.

Welp, there is that and.. Tsuna never really gave his soul mark attention. But now that he had a family in the form of Vongola (and the other families as well), he doesn't really get why-

"-Reborn! You didn't need to do that-! "

-his mentor has to take a picture of his mark one day at the Vongola Mansion. Pretty sure it was for blackmail purposes, but Tsuna was insistent on keeping his soul mark a secret.

Ah, yes, it was a _secret_ until now.. but then Reborn..

"JUUDAIME! I NEVER KNEW YOU HAD A SOUL MARK! AS EXPECTED OF THE TENTH!" was Gokudera's greeting to him the next day when they were eating breakfast.

There was a general commotion at the table in which his guardians took this revelation differently. Surprisingly, Mukuro kept his mouth shut and Lambo (still half-asleep) just nodded and started eating. Ryohei was shouting, Takeshi was laughing, Kyoya only raised a delicate eyebrow, Chrome sputtered but kept silent, and the other Arcobalenos present – Colonello and Lal – just gave him a passive look.

If anything, Gokudera was the only one giving an extra (unwanted) attention about it.

Oh, and Reborn.

"You should try to look for your soul mate, Dame Tsuna."

He was replied by a loud grunt and a roll of eyes. "No, thank you."

Now that, caught all of their attention. There was a general questions of, _Why? What? Why not?,_ but mostly they were just shouting… just because. Tsuna massaged his temples – he had _loads_ of paperwork to deal with anything before else.

"I'm just.. not interested, okay?"

They shut up.

Gokudera blinked at him. It was one of those rare times where his boss was acting like… like a nonchalant man with no concern for the world whatsoever. "What's your soul mark says, Tenth?"

Tsuna shrugged. Reborn pulled a dozen pictures from his hat. Ignoring his student's protest, he gave everyone their own copy of Tsuna's lower back (pretty sure someone blushed just now) with the words written,

 _'What? You going to cry or something?'_

Takeshi hummed, playing with the photo he's holding. Before anyone could react, Basil entered the room with a mildly panicked look on his face. "Sawada-dono," he started. "Nana-san called and told me something is wrong with Namimori. She said she doesn't know ' _what'_ it is, but I gathered some information that a Yakuza group was threatening some of the people."

Hibari was out of the mansion in a second. Tsuna sighed.

He just wished his paperwork won't multiply a hundred times when they come back.

~ / ~

Tsuna inched away from Hibari the moment they've stepped foot in Namimori. His mother greeted them and Iemitsu as well, who chose to live in the quiet place of the town after he resigned from his position in the CEDEF Headquarters. There was a moment of silence as the former head gave them the information.

"Apparently, a Yakuza group from a neighboring town started to terrorize Namimori-" Tsuna inched _a foot away_ from Hibari when he raised his killing intent. "-but just this morning, a report has arrived that someone was about to attack their base to stop them from causing more havoc here. We don't know who it is, but my informants were able to found out that the attack would be coming in an hour."

Hibari nodded, and Tsuna wasn't sure if he was thankful that someone was helping Namimori of getting rid of trouble, or because he would be enjoying killing them to death. He settled with both, though most siding with the latter.

~ / ~

Iemitsu led them to the outskirts of Namimori, which surprised him because it is quite far from the main part of the town. A big Japanese traditional house was their enemies' base, and they're just another house away from them. They were met with the informants, a twin girl and a boy who was doing undercover mission when they learned about the attack at Namimori.

The ride took them almost an hour, so they were pretty much ready to fight – especially Hibari.

Suddenly, they heard a loud explosion. The house were engulfed in smoke, and they knew that the attack had already started.

Tsuna gave the signal for them to go.

~ / ~

Rye was never really the person who likes to fight. He actually hated it more than anything, but when this particularly yakuza group threatened the quiet town of Namimori, he was out and about. It helped that he was a former delinquent from Tokyo (he was the most notorious one of them, and he is _proud_ about it – how _ironic_ ) that decided to settle at Namimori.

People here are much, much more caring and hospitable from where he was. And the town was pretty nice and quiet too. He got a job at the flower shop near his apartment and he discovered he likes gardening, of all things. His boss, an old man, was cool about his past and that was that.

Stargazer was his favorite flower, especially the white-pink ones. It smells nice too. He remembers watering, tidying, plucking off insects, staring at them and smiling-

-Someone stepping on his lovelies and throwing them, then someone proceeds to punch the daylights out of his boss-

His grip at the grenade tighten as he pulled the safety pin off.

There was mixed shouts of surprise, horror, and some gurgling noises – but he ignored them as he gave the giant door a swift roundhouse sending it flying off the wall. His gaze met hundred pairs of eyes, all ready to kill him.

Rye took out a stopwatch from his jeans and set the timer for three minutes.

~ / ~

They quickly got to work – meaning eliminate everyone in Hibari's dictionary – as the group entered the house. To his utter confusion and shock, there are dozens of bodies strewn everywhere – but none of them were killed, just unconscious. He inspect them to see if they were in critical condition, and was slightly glad that none was dead.

Hibari, however, was _seething_. The guy was not really used to someone else stealing his prey. Who was the person behind this attack? How did they manage to defeat hundreds of men in less than five minutes? He could feel Reborn's smirk from his back; he's probably going to recruit whoever group attacked the place.

The next second, he felt a cold object pressed on his neck.

His guardians were immediately pointing their own weapons at the stranger (with Gokudera milliseconds away from flinging his dynamites). As he observed the man in front of him, he noticed that the guy's pants and shirt were singed – meaning he was probably one of the people who initiated the attack.

 _Don't panic_ , he tells himself as he gulped. He raised his arms slowly in surrender. Tsuna met the other's gaze, and trembled a little when the onslaught of killing intent hidden in the flat lines of his lips washed over him. Gokudera, bless his guardian, was shouting profanities and series of questions in a matter of seconds. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, BASTARD?! LET GO OF JYUUDAIME THIS INSTANT!"

The stranger give no concern to him but instead, glared hard at Tsuna. Wow, like, he really needs to stop that right now. He wasn't sure what would happen if his family got hold of him-

"What? You going to cry or something?"

And Tsuna literally dropped his jaw.

~ ... ~

The feeling of hatred, hostility, and killing intent Rye was receiving earlier vanished. Instead, he got looks varying from shock, confusion, and mostly in disbelief. Just take this gaping idiot in front of him, for example.

Just then, his alarm went off, signaling the time was over. He gave one glance of the people in the room and asked, "Are you a part of this gang or not?" and when the small guy in front of him shook his head rapidly (still gaping at him, btw) he wordlessly sheathed his knives.

He immediately fled the house in a heartbeat and no one followed him.

~ / ~

Tsuna, on the other hand, was still pretty much in shock. Most of his guardians were mirroring his expression, and he was glad that Reborn wasn't kicking the daylights out of him now for his pathetic behavior. Someone cleared his throat, turned to Takeshi, who pointed to Reborn – which was giving him a questioning look.

"Well?"

The tenth boss of Vongola gulped. "I-'" and then a sudden realization hits him.

His intuition never kicked in alarm.

== / ==

Okay I just.. made this one for an hour and a half. Not proofread. Not beta-ed. Just an idea which popped out and I just had to write it, y'know? I apologize for the grammar warnings and stuff. Well, thanks for reading. Ciao!


End file.
